


sex lives

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Implied Smut, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Dean, dom!reader, just implied but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a conversation with Sam and Castiel about an upcoming hunt, you and Dean have to let a little more slip about your sex lives than Sam is comfortable with. Cas is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex lives

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!  
> ♡

       "So get this, six people dead in Las Vegas. All suffocated to death." Sam scrolls down on his computer, and you plop down on Dean's lap, nodding along.

       You file through possibilities in your head, "Any of the victims have anything in common?"

         "Yeah, actually. All six were members of the same sex club. Which, considering its Vegas, shouldn't be surprising. Except all of them participated in BDSM," He opens another tab on his laptop, "I googled the club, apparently the owner committed suicide in '07. His," Sam coughs, " _Submissive,_ died because he disregarded the safeword. The victims were all dominant-submissive pairs, from what I gather." 

        "Vengeful spirit, then?" Cas asks.

        "Seems like it. Dean? Y/N?"

        You've both been quiet this entire time. You send an uneasy glance to Dean, as if to say, ' _Don't you dare say anything I swear to god we'll find another way to avoid it_.'

         "Hate to break it to you, but," You slap yourself mentally as Dean continues, "I don't think we can go on this hunt."

         It takes Sam a minute to process what Dean had just said, and as soon as it registers, his eyes go wide and he slams his laptop shut, banging his head on the table.

     "I did not just hear that. I did _not_ just hear that! I'm going to shoot myself," You can't help but smile a bit at how scarred the younger Winchester is now, "I don't need to hear about my brothers dominant tendencies! You couldn't have faked sick or something?" 

       You die laughing, "Oh my god, you think Dean's a dom? I'm going to cry, _oh my fucking god._ " 

       "You could've left that part out, Y/N!" Dean hisses.

        "Again! Things I did not need to know about my brother! This is why I don't go into your room, y'know! What's next, am I gonna find handcuffs on the floor?!" He starts to gather up his stuff from the table, and you snicker.

        "Dean prefers rope, Sammy, so you don't have to worry." You watch the look of complete horror cross Sam's face, and you don't think you've ever seen Dean go a brighter shade of red.

        "I'm done! I'm out! I'm calling Garth to help me and Cas handle this case!" He covers his ears, laptop tucked under his arm.

        Cas looks at you and Dean, confused, "I don't think rope is nessacary for sexual intercourse, though times have changed, so I may not be up to date." He walks off to follow Sam.

        You laugh again, and Dean just buries his head in his hands.

     "Don't worry, Dean, you'll still get a good boy treat tonight." You purr.

     

   

   " _I CAN **STILL** HEAR YOU TWO!_ "


End file.
